Jurassic Park
by shadxsilv
Summary: Two scientists, Shadow and Tricity, travel to and island populated with dinosaurs. They begin to grow nervous when they feel the ground shake. Something is stalking there every move, waiting for them to make a fatal mistake...
1. Backpacks

Shadow stepped off the plane and marveled at the veiw.

"This is truly beautiful." He said.

"I know." Replied Tricty.

Tricity is a female wolf that has a secret crush on Shadow. She's black with gray capris. The capris have lightning bolts all across the bottom and Tricity is also wearing a yellow tank top and yellow etnies. She has long yellow hair that she always has up in a pony tail with one strand hanging down over her left eye. Her eyes are amber and her eyelids are a dark shade of yellow. Tricty has big pointed ears and a big bushy tail.

Shadow and Tricty were scientists on a mission to find dinosaurs on a island known as Jurassic Park. They had just stepped off a plane and were amazed by the veiw.

"I'll be right back." Shadow said.

"Where are you going?" Tricity asked with a small smile.

"Just to get the backpacks. They have all we need in them." Shadow said as he disappeared back into the plane. Shadow stumbled to the door with two large backpacks. He fell onto the hard ground with a thump. Tricty Burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now that was funny." Tricty said in between laughs.

She imediatly stopped when she saw the backpacks.

"You want a little backpack with them tools?" She said.

"Be quiet. If I had enough room, there would be more tools. Your just lucky these are the only two I could find." He said.

"You expect me to carry that thing on my back?" She said looking suprised.

"Yes I do. Now let's get moving. We need to find somewhere else to sleep other than the plane." Said Shadow.

"And why would we do that? That plane is the only place we can get food." Replied Tricity.

"No it isn't. Half the stuff in these backpacks are food and water. And besides, the plane have a strong human scent to the dinosaurs. It'll lure them here. I don't think you would want to be dinner by the time morning comes." Said Shadow.

"Oh alright. Let's go." Shadow shut the plane door, picked up the backpack and started walking. Tricty picked up her's and followed.


	2. I Have A Bad Feeling

Around sundown, Espio appeared out of no where and yelled, "GARY POWER!"

(Don't ask what gary power is. It's something my friend and I came up with while watching the spongebob episode gary takes a bath. Remember when gary suddenly popped back on the floor when spongebob threw him over the tub. We call that gary power.)

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tricity.

"I'm a scientist as well and thought i'd help you guys." Replied Espio.

"Okay. Just as long as you keep up with us." Said Shadow.

"Oh don't worry. I have my own backpack and everything." Replied Espio.

"Alright Espio, we're trying to find a place to sleep for the night so keep your eyes open." Said Shadow.

"How about that cave over there?" Asked Espio pointing to a dark entrance at the bottom of a mountain.

"It'll have to do." Replied Shadow.

They arrived at the cave and moved to the back. Tricity stayed behind.

"Come on Tricity. What are you waiting for?"Asked Espio.

Tricity lifted her nose up and sniffed the air.

"Something about this cave isn't right." Said Tricity.

"Oh come on. You can't base a place on a bad feeling." Replied Shadow.

"Yes I can. And Besides, it's a nice night. I think i'll sleep outside tonight." Replied Tricity.

"Come on Tricity, We just got here. Relax a little. Sleep in the cave with us. Just for tonight. I don't want you to get hurt."Said Shadow.

"Oh alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Said Tricity as she got up.

"Okay. If it's a bad feeling you have, I'll keep you safe if anything happens." Said Shadow in a soft and loving voice.


	3. RUN!

Tricity woke to a sound coming from outside the cave. She sat upright in a half a second.

"What is it?" Shadow asked sitting up.

"I heared something." Replied Tricity.

"Probably a coconut or something." Suggested Shadow.

"A coconut? We're not on an island you know." Said Espio.

"It was a just a suggestion. And- wait, we are on an island,and since when were up?" Asked Shadow.

"I heared the thing outside too. And besides, I heared you say coconut and didn't think it was right." Replied Espio.

"Shhhhhhhh! There it is again!" Tricity was refering to the sound. It was a large thumping noise that was shaking the ground. Shadow slowly turned his head to a little water puddle in the center of the cave. The water was shaking.

"Uh, guys?" Asked Shadow.

"Yeah?" Espio asked.

"That water is shaking. Is that good or bad?" Replied Shadow.

"Bad. I think we should get out of here." Said Tricity.

"Okay." Shadow and Espio both said at once.

Tricity lead the way to the mouth of the cave. All their eyes widened when they saw what was making the noise. Coming out of the trees was huge dinosaur known as the T-Rex.

The creature roared loudly and they all covered their ears. The oversized reptile turned it's head around to face them. It roared again and bounded in large leaps toward them.

"HURRY! INSIDE THE CAVE!" Shadow yelled.

They all ran inside the cave and Espio yelled, "WHAT NOW!"

Excactly when Shadow was about to talk, the t-rex slammed against the cave.

"THE CAVES GONNA GO!" Tricty yelled against the tumbling cave walls.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE NOISE!" Espio yelled back.

"I SAID THE CAVES GONNA- ESPIO LOOK OUT!" Tricity yelled as she pushed him out of the way of a falling rock.

"ON 3 WE RUN!" Shadow screamed. "1,2,3, RUN!"

The three ran out of the cave to meet the t-rex. He was slamming against the front of the cliff. The huge animal saw them and ran toward them. The three headed straight for an edge of a cliff. Below was a great sized lake. They got to the edge and looked down.

"We have to jump." Shadow said.

"Are you crazy! It's 100 feet to the water!" Tricity answered.

They looked back and saw the reptile getting closer.

"You were saying?!" shadow said.

"Lovley day for a swim." Tricity replied.

Tricity clasped Shadow and Espio's hand and jumped bringing them down with her.


	4. Trecking Through TRex Turf

It was a hot day in Jurassic Park and the cool dip into the lake was very refreshing.

"I think we lost him." Shadow said.

"I sure hope so." Tricity replied.

"I know so." Said Espio. "There is no way that t-rex could have survived the jump. He would have hit the bottom anyway with how heavy he is. Besides, most carnivorous dinosaurs can't swim."

"Yeah, but what if it finds a way down to find us? Then what are we going to do? Wait to be eaten? Run? I really think we should leave this area before he finds our scent and tracks us down." Tricity said.

"Alright. Let's get moving." Replied Shadow.

The three got out of the water and shook themselves off. Tricity's hair poofed up like an afro and Shadow made a small chuckle.

Espio lead the way with Tricity side by side behind him.

"How come Espio thinks he's the leader of the mission?" Whispered Tricity.

"Because he's just bossy like that. That's how he is." Shadow said aloud.

"I just heared you, you know." Said Espio.

"You were supposed too." Shadow confessed.

They trudged through mud and hiked through mountains and forests until they finally reached a farely large clearing.

"Finally. No trees or mud or anything like that. Just meadows as far as the eye can see. Beautiful." Tricity said.

"Yeah well, at least it will be better place to sleep other than cave." Shadow said.

"Yeah, I'm beat. I think if walked another yard i would collapse." Espio said as he fell to the ground. "I'm gonna catch some rest."

"I think we all need to. We're gonna need it for tomarrow." Replied Shadow.

"You mean we have have to hike through all that stuff again?" Espio compained.

"We need to take pictures of every dinosaur on this list. It's our mission." Tricity stated holding up a list of dinosaur names that some Espio couldn't even pronounce.

"Tyrannosaurus rex, Triceratops? What the heck!" He said. "I don't think I could take much more of this."

"Than you can spend all tomarrow trying to find the plane." Shadow said.

"No no, I 'm good sticking with you guys." Espio replied.


	5. Riding Dinosaurs

The sky was grey and musky. It almost looked as if there was going to be storm. Tricity couldn't keep her and Espio was falling behind quickly. Shadow was the only one who was energetic. The group was walking through a dense brush forest. Espio turned back and collasped.

"What's wrong? Why did you just collasp like that?" Asked Tricity.

"I- I can't go on. My feet are killing me. I c-can't breath. Hack, hack, hack." Replied Espio. "J-just go on without me. I'll s-stay right here until you come b-back."

"I can't just leave you here. The dinosaurs will be attracted to your scent. I don't want to come back and see bodyparts laying around." Said Tricity sounding worried.

"D-don't worry ab-bout me. I'll be f-fine. J-just go." Espio reassured her.

"You sure you want us to go?" Tricity asked.

"If it means not g-getting you g-guys f-fired, t-then yes." Said Espio.

"Okay. Bye Espio. I hope you'll be okay." She said kissing him on the forehead.

Tricity got up and walked with Shadow looking back and waving.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. If Espio needs us, he can use his cell phane to locate us. Okay? I don't want you to be worried and not help me take pictures of the dinosaurs." Said Shadow.

"As long as i know he's okay, I won't be worried. Besides, I'll call and check up on him every once and a while." Replied Tricity.

The two walked off together.

"I hope that old ninja will be okay." Tricity said.

"Do we have to go over this again? He'll be fine." Shadow complained.

They came to clearing filled with longnecks snd triceritops. Tricity pulled out her camera and took pictures of them both.

"Cross these two off the list. I got 'em." Tricity instructed.

"Triceritops and longnecks crossed off." Answered Shadow.

"How are we going to get across that lake?" Asked Shadow pointing to large lake. "It's huge and probably deep too."

"I have an idea. Follow me." Tricity said.

Tricity walked over to a longneck and turned to Shadow.

"You still have the rope?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Replied Shadow.

"Give me it." She said holding out her hand.

Shadow gave her the rope and Tricity put her hand on the dinosaurs leg. The creature turned his head and looked at her with large deep blue eyes. He made a low grunt and rubbed his head up against her. Tricity held out her hand and pet the animals nose. The longneck lowered his head so that she could climb on.

"Well come on. What are you waiting for?" Tricity said.

She raised one foot on the animals cheek and held on to the top of it's head. Then Tricity raised her other foot on to the dinosaurs cheek and slid her other foot up onto the creatures neck. She then grabbed onto it's neck and climbed the rest of the way up. Then Tricity tapped on the animals mouth and it opened. Shhe unrolled the rope and put it into it's mouth and grabbed the two ends with both hands to steer the dinosaur.

"All abored." Tricity said with a chuckle.

Shadow climbed up and Tricty pulled on both ends to make the longneck put his head up.

"Whoa." Shadow said as they raised into the air.

"Hold on." Tricity said as she pulled on the right end of the rope.


	6. Come Quick!

The once grey sky was now light shades of pink, orange, and blue. The clouds spread wide across the horizen with red sun falling down slowly behind them. There was light breeze running through the air. The grey and brown skin of the dinosaurs stood out splotched along the green grass. The red blossoms on the trees could be seen clearly from a distance and the dark leaves against the sun-setting sky was another thing that stood out.

Tricity's watch read 8:03 p.m. and they had just now gotten across the lake. Shadow and Tricity had switched steering places every now and again. Shadow was the one right now. Just then, they got a call from Espio.

"Hello?" Tricity answered the phone.

"T-tricity! Y-you have to c-come quick!" Espio yelled.

"Why?!"

"J-just come!" Espio said as he hung up.

"What's the matter?!" Shadow asked.

"Espio is in trouble! We have to go now!" Replied Tricity.

"What's the fastest dinosaur in this place?" Asked Shadow.

"Right now, this one is all we've got. Move! Let me steer." Yelled Tricity.

Shadow got out the way as fast as possible and Tricity climbed in front of him. She clasped both ends of the rope and smacked them hard against the neck of the animal.

"Hold on, Shadow!" She yelled.

Shadow grabbed Tricity's sides and they started moving. Tricity steered the creature around the lake and the dinosaur gained speed with the more he ran. They bouned across the clearing large leaps as the dinosaur came the forest.

"This is the forest where we lost Espio. Come on! Let's go!" Tricity said as she smacked the rope on the rough skin even harder.

The animal took off through the forest like lightning bolts.

In the distance, a purple shape could be seen under a tree.

"There's Espio. Let's go!" Tricity said.

Shadow jumped off the dinosaur followed by Tricity. They ran to Espio.

"Why did you want us to come so quick?" Asked Tricity.

Just then, the T-rex came bounding out of the forest.

"T-that's w-why." Espio repiled.

"Why aren't you worried about this?!" Yelled Tricity.

"B-because. I k-know i'm going to die." Said Espio.

"Don't talk like that! You're not going to die!" Replied Tricity.

"Face the facts, Tricity! I c-can't breath. I-I can't get up. I c-an't even s-speak right! I'm going to die whether you like it or not." Espio informed her.

"Well, whatever happens. I'll try to protect you." Replied Tricity.

Then the t-rex came right behind them...

**Authors Note: What happens to Espio and the group will be in the next chapter. I hope you like. See Ya!**


	7. Saving Espio

The t-rex let out a tremendous roar that could be heard for miles. The three covered their ears and Tricity screamed, "Ah! I can't hear a thing."

Yeah, I think my eardrums just popped." Shadow agreed.

"I-I don't think I can t-take much more of this..." Espio said, his voice fading out.

Espio eyes began to roll back in his head.

"Oh no you don't." Tricity said as she slid her hand under his back so he wouldn't pass out.

The creature roared again and leaned over to pick up Shadow.

"SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Tricity said.

Shadow jumped back just in time. The dinosaur picked his head up and roared a third time. Then it turned to Tricity and Espio. Espio's eyes grew wide with terror.

"TRICITY! MOVE!" Shadow yelled.

"NOT WITHOUT ESPIO!" She yelled back.

Tricity picked up Espio and ran under the safety of tree the dinosaur ran after them and crashed into the tree. He backed up and crashed into the tree again. This time Tricity ran farther into the woods and put Espio down in a hollow beneath a tree's roots.

"Stay here! And don't let the t-rex get you!" She said.

"Oh don't wor-ry I w-won't." He replied.

Tricity ran back out of the woods to face the creature on her own.

"Hey big fatty!" Shadow said distracting the dinosaur from Tricity.

He turned around and faced Shadow. Shadow grabbed a stick and waved it around.

"Stay back, I have a stick." he said.

The t-rex grabbed the stick and crushed it in his mouth.

"I had a stick." Shadow said as he dashed around the dinosaur.

"Come on!" He said to Tricity.

"No! I have to face him." She replied.

"Come on!" Shadow ordered.

"He's not going to stop. I have to stop him while I still have a chance." She said.

"You don't have a chance, Tricity. There's no way you can beat him." He replied.

"I gonna stop him whether you like it or not."She replied.

"I don't like it and you're not going to even try." Shadow said as he picked her up and ran throught he woods.

They could hear the dinosaur getting mad, rampaging through the woods and roaring. He bounded after them in huge footsteps. In a few seconds, he was practilly ontop of them.

Shadow looked at the hollow when they had arrived. It was empty.

"He's not here." Tricity panicked.

"No time to look for him. Let's go." Shadow as he pulled out a chaos emerald and yelled, "Chaos control!"

They appered near the plane.

"Look. There's the plane. Let's go." Shadow said walking over to the plane.

He opened the door and said, "You may enter mad'am."

Tricity scrambled out of his arms and said, "This is not a game."

Shadow put his hand on her shoulder and said, "This will be soon all over.

"Don't touch me." She said slapping his arm away. "I'll find him myself."

Shadow looked inside the plane and saw Espio sitting there.

"Tricity, look it's Espio in the plane."

"You expect me to fall for that?"

"Fall for what?"

"You know what Shadow."

"No Espio is really in here. I promise."

The last time you promised me somehting it never came-" Tricity said turning around.

When she turned around she saw Espio in to plane waving. Her eyes grew wide and she ran over.

Espio jumped out and hugged her.

"You're okay!" He said. "I thought the dinosaur had eaten you for sure."

"No, I-"

Just then the dinosaur came out of the woods right behind them...


End file.
